The Melody of Loneliness
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Chapter 3 update. Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis namun sayang, gadis itu adalah gadis yang tidak boleh dicintainya. SasuSakuNaru. AU, OOC.
1. Chapter I Don't Wanna be Alone

Title: **The Melody of Loneliness**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama / Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Alternate Universe

OOC

**Chapter 1: I Don't Wanna be Alone**

Story by: Akina Takahashi

**Tolong aku…**

**Siapapun, kumohon tolong aku…**

**Keluarkan aku dari kegelapan yang membelengguku…**

**Kumohon…**

**Kumohon…**

**Tolong aku…**

**Jangan biarkan aku seperti ini.**

**Apakah ada yang mendengar suaraku?**

"_Apa kau pernah mendengar rumor tentang manusia yang menikahi siluman?"_

"_Ya, aku pernah. Katanya anak hasil pernikahan mereka akan memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dari manusia normal seperti kita."_

"_Mengerikan ya?"_

"_Ya."_

_-_

"_Jangan dekat-dekat, nanti kita bisa terkena kutukan."_

_-_

"_Ibu lihat itu bu!" seorang anak laki-laki menunjuk seorang anak perempuan yang berambut merah muda. "Warna rambutnya aneh ya bu?"_

"_Jangan dekat-dekat dia, nanti kau bisa terkena kutukan." Seorang wanita muda menarik lengan anaknya._

-

-

-

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berumur sekitar 16 tahun dengan rambut lurus merah muda yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang. Matanya berwarna hijau emerald, kulitnya berwarna putih bersih, Ia benar-benar terlihat cantik seperti boneka.

"PLETAKK!" sebuah batu mengenai dahi gadis itu. Darah mengalir dari dahinya. Ia berbalik berusaha mencari siapa pelakunya.

"Gawat! Dia melihat kesini! Ayo cepat lari!" segerombol anak kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahunan berlarian masuk ke semak-semak.

"Huf…" Sakura menarik napas panjang, ia mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di kantung seragamnya untuk menghetikan pendarahan di keningnya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti ini.

Sejak zaman dulu sudah ada legenda yang menceritakan tentang seorang manusia yang menikah dengan siluman akan membawa bencana bagi desa yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Anak yang lahir dari perkawinan campur manusia dan siluman akan memiliki warna rambut yang unik dan berbeda dari yang lain.

Sakura adalah salah satu korban legenda itu. Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Suatu ketidakaadilan jika ia tiba-tiba menerima perlakuan seperti itu hanya karena warna rambutnya yang aneh.

-

Sakura berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya yang biasa. Menaruh tasnya di kursi yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya menjaga jarak dengannya. Mereka bahkan menjauhkan bangku mereka dari bangku Sakura dalam radius dua meter.

"Hhh…" Sakura menghela napas kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia sudah biasa diacuhkan. Ia sudah terbiasa sendirian.

Sendirian.

Aku tidak mau sendirian.

Tolong aku… Temani aku…

Sendirian itu menyedihkan.

Sendiri

Itu

Menyedihkan..

-

"TING TONG" bel pertanda sekolah usai berbunyi.

Sakura memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan melewati koridor dalam diam, sementara disekitarnya banyak orang yang bersenda gurau, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Ya mereka bahagia. Mengapa mereka bisa bahagia sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa? Dunia ini sangat tidak adil. Sungguh, tidak adil. Apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga ia harus seperti ini?

Ia melangkah melintasi lorong sekolah hingga akhirnya ia sampai di jalan kecil di depan sekolahnya.

"BRUKK" Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang memasang jebakan, hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan keras. Darah mengalir dari kedua lututnya. Ia berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan susah payah.

"Hahahaha"

"Lihat, anak siluman itu terjatuh."

"Wah,wah pasti sakit ya?"

"Pergi kau dari sini!" Seorang pria berteriak seraya melemparkan sebuah batu kearah Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam, membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor kemudian berjalan melewati mereka. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata mereka.

Ia berlari, berlari berharap angin dapat membawanya terbang menghilang dari tempat ini.

-

-

"Aku pulang." Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berantakan begitu? Apa yang terjadi?" Sesosok wanita berambut hitam muncul dari balik pintu. Wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Ah, tadi aku tidak sengaja terjatuh. Ibu tidak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum lembut pada ibunya kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sakura…" Ia tahu kalau Sakura berbohong. Ia hanya menatap punggung Sakura dengan sedih. "Maafkan ibu, Sakura…"

-

-

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menangis dalam diam berharap ibunya tak dapat mendengar tangisannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya.

_Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Ia jatuh terduduk, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata hijaunya. Ia menyeka air mata yang berjatuhan dari matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang terluka._

"_Pergi kau!" Sekelompok anak berusia sepuluh tahunan melemparinya dengan batu._

"_Pergi saja kau!"_

_Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, "Hentikan!!" Ia memukul tanah sekuat tenaga hingga bumi di sekitarnya berguncang hebat. _

"_Arghh!!" kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi Sakura terjatuh akibat guncangan yang diantara mereka terkubur dalam tanah yang hancur._

"_Hhh… hhh…" Sakura menatap kedua tangannya. Matanya melebar tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. "Apa… apa… yang terjadi?"_

"_SAKURA!!" seorang wanita berambut hitam berlari ke arah Sakura. Wajahnya tampak cemas. Ia mendekap erat gadis kecil ada di hadapannya._

"_Apa yang terjadi Sakura?" Tsubame menatap nanar ke sekitarnya. Di sana terlihat banyak orang-orang yang bergelimpangan. Ia sedikit bersyukur ketika mengetahui orang-orang itu belum meninggal. _

"_Ibu… aku takut…" Sakura membenamkan kepalanya ke pelukan ibunya. "Aku tidak… bermaksud… aku ha-nya…" Sakura tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan benar. "Tiba-tiba me-re-ka ja…di seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Suaranya bergetar hebat._

"_Sakura…" Tsubame mendekap erat Sakura._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" terdengar suara pria dewasa._

_Tsubame mencari sumber suara suara. Matanya menatap sesosok pria tinggi besar yang menatap marah ke arahnya dan Sakura. Sial bagi Sakura dan Tsubame. Orang itu adalah kepala desa tempat mereka tinggal._

"_Pasti ini akibat perbuatan kalian!.!" Pria itu tampak marah._

"_Kami… tidak-" Tsubame tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya_

"_Atas nama warga Aki-gakure, kalian harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini dalam waktu 24 jam!"_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Seharusnya aku telah mengusir kalian sejak dulu. Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku!!!"_

"_Baik."_

_-_

"_Ibu, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku bu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."_

"_Selamanya. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."_

"_Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membuat ibu menderita seperti ini lagi."_

_-_

-

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan enggan menuju ke sekolah. Ia yakin hari inipun akan menjadi hari yang berat baginya. Setelah kejadian kemarin, ia benar-benar tidak memiliki keinginan untuk pergi sekolah. Sakura memutar langkahnya kemudian berlari menuju arah berlawanan. Berlari, berlari, hingga ia terhenti karena di depannya ada sebuah danau yang membentang menghalangi langkahnya.

Sakura melemparkan tasnya ke arah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar di belakangnya. Ia menatap pantulan bayangannya di danau.

**Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melukaiku.**

**Aku ingin menghilang agar tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghancurkan hatiku.**

**Aku ingin terbang bersama angin agar tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menyentuhku.**

**Aku ingin tenggelam di dasar laut agar tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukanku.**

Sakura menutup matanya dengan perlahan berniat untuk melompat ke danau. Sesaat sebelum ia melompat ia mendengar suara seorang pria yang menghentikannya.

"Apa kau begitu putus asa hingga harus menenggelamkan dirimu sendiri dalam danau?" Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya menatap sesosok pria tampan berambut hitam dengan mata onyx yang mengenakan yukata berwarna hitam. Pria itu duduk di atas cabang pohon sakura yang ada di belakangnya. Pria itu balas menatap Sakura. Mata mereka bertemu. Emerald bertemu onyx.

Sakura mengacuhkan pria itu dan kembali menatap danau hendak meneruskan niatnya tadi.

"Warna rambutmu indah."

Sakura seakan membeku. Tidak ada orang yang mengatakan rambutnya indah. Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah karena rambutnya adalah suatu kutukan. Ia harus menderita karena warna rambutnya yang aneh.

"Indah… sama seperti warna bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. Warna musim semi. Warna yang memancarkan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan." Pria itu melanjutkan.

"Bohong." Sakura berbalik menatap pria itu. Matanya berair. Ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan sakit, sedih, dan putus asa yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Pria itu melompat ke bawah kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Menjauh dariku." Sakura mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang hingga kakinya hampir menyentuh danau.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia dan Sakura hanya berjarak setengah meter. Sakura menatap wajah tampan pria itu, ia harus mengangkat wajahnya keatas karena pria itu lebih tinggi 30 cm darinya.

**Menjauh dariku.**

**Jangan dekati aku.**

**Jangan lukai aku.**

**Jangan sentuh aku.**

Pria itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus kasihan. Matanya tertuju kepada dahi Sakura yang terbalut perban kemudian pada kedua lutut dan siku Sakura yang juga terbebat perban.

"SYUU" Angin berhembus menerbangkan bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tapi apa kau tahu?" Pria itu menghentikan perkataannya sesaat. "Sendirian itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

Tahu, tentu saja Sakura sangat mengetahui hal itu. Ia selalu sendirian seumur hidupnya.

**Sendirian.**

**Aku tidak ingin sendirian.**

**Tolong aku.**

**Sendirian itu menyakitkan.**

**Sendirian itu menyedihkan.**

**Kumohon. Tolong aku.**

Sakura menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata 'tolong aku. Keluarkan aku dari penderitaan ini.' Mata hijaunya mulai tergenang air mata. Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Mata hijaunya yang basah masih menatap pria itu.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Sakura kemudian memeluk erat Sakura, membiarkan ia menangis di bahunya.

"Hu… hu… hua.." Sakura memeluk erat leher pria itu. Akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan semua emosi yang dipendamnya selama ini. Ia menangis, menangis terus menangis.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, tangis Sakura mereda.

"Apa kau keberatan untuk melepaskan pelukanmu?" Bisik pria itu.

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menangis di pelukan pria seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi aku yakin itu pasti berat untukmu."

Sakura hanya tertunduk diam.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kau?"

Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bilang ya sudah." Sasuke tampak sedikit kesal.

"Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura ya? Nama yang bagus."

"Maaf, sudah larut, aku harus pulang." Sakura mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di bawah pohon sakura. Kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa. Sakura."

Langkah Sakura terhenti sesaat. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Selama ini tak pernah ada seorang pun yang mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' padanya.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa juga Sasuke." Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya pada pria tampan dengan yukata yang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura.

-

-

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan kemudian masuk ke dalam. Namun, suara seorang wanita kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa pulang terlambat?" Suara Tsubame terdengar khawatir.

"Aku hanya menenangkan diri sebentar di dekat danau." Jawab Sakura.

"Danau? Maksudmu danau yang dekat pohon Sakura itu?"

"Ya."

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah pergi kesana lagi."

"Tapi, kenapa bu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini perintah! Jangan pernah pergi kesana lagi!"

"Uhh ibu menyebalkan!" Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri Sakura." Bisik Tsubame.

-

-

Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa ibunya melarangnya pergi ke tempat Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli pada larangan ibunya.

Ia sangat senang bisa mempunyai teman setelah sekian lama.

Sakura membereskan buku-buku yang ada di mejanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Hari ini ia sudah mulai bersekolah. Menjalani rutinitas membosankan seperti biasanya. Baru kali ini ia merasa senang ketika bel sekolah berbunyi.

Sakura berlari menuju ke danau tempat pertama kali ia dan Sasuke bertemu.

Dari kejauhan Sakura melihat Sasuke tampak sedang bersandar pada batang pohon sakura yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Matanya tertutup seakan ia sedang tertidur.

Sakura meletakkan tasnya di samping Sasuke. Ia mengamati wajah Sasuke dari dekat. Hidung mancung, kulit putih bersih, rambut hitam berkilau alangkah sempurna mahluk yang ada di depannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke. "Ah, hari ini cuacanya cerah ya?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam.

Sakura berjalan menuju danau; menatap refleksi wajahnya di permukaan danau.

"Hei, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan di bawah sana ya?" Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya dengan sedih.

Sasuke sedikit berjengit ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang cukup aneh. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Terkadang…" Sakura berhenti sesaat "Aku berpikir. 'bagaimana ya keadaan di bawah permukaan air ini'." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir danau, ia tersenyum sedih. "Ya, pasti di sana ada suatu tempat dimana tak ada orang yang melukaiku, menyakitiku. Aku yakin di sana pasti ada suatu tempat dimana aku bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada seorang pun yang menggangguku."

"Jangan berkata seakan kau akan membuat dinding tebal yang akan menghalangi dirimu dan orang lain." Sakura sedikit kaget ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Mungkin ini sedikit bodoh, tapi ketahuilah bahwa 'sendirian itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.'" Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bicara seakan kau mengetahui segalanya?" Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan serius. "Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang telah kualami selama ini."

"Ya, mungkin."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin bisa hidup sendirian di dunia ini." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara datarnya.

"Tahu apa kau?!" Sakura sedikit kesal. "Di dunia ini tak ada seorang pun yang menginginkanku, tak ada seorang pun yang membutuhkanku, tak ada seorang pun yang menyayangiku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mencintaiku. Aku tidak punya seseorang yang bisa kujadikan sandaran, yang bisa berbagi kehidupan denganku, yang bisa kusayangi, kucintai. Tidak, tidak ada seorang pun."

"Mereka bahkan berharap aku menghilang dari dunia ini. Daripada berada di dunia yang seperti ini lebih baik aku sendiri selamanya." Air mata menetes dari kedua mata hijau Sakura.

"Ada. Sekarang kau punya." Sasuke kembali menatap mata hijau Sakura yang basah.

"Eh?"

"Ya."

-TSUZUKU-

**Author Note:**

Akhirnya bisa nulis lagi setelah sekian lama bergulat dengan rumus-rumus matematika. Ya ampun, deg-degan banget nih, semoga aja aku lulus SNMPTN tahun 2009 ini.

Aku kepikiran buat cerita ini setelah nonton Natsume Yujincho. Awalnya sih aku mau bikin Sakura itu seorang jinchuriki tapi ga jadi, soalnya nanti bakalan aneh ceritanya. Jadi aku bikin dia itu setengah siluman kaya Inuyasha.

Bakalan ada kejutan di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Jadi, simak terus ya kelanjutannya!


	2. You’re The Only One

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama / Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

* * *

**The Melody of Loneliness**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: You're The Only One**

"_Ya. Aku akan menjadi orang itu. Untukmu."_

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Kata-kata Sasuke masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ia merasa senang karena akhirnya ia memiliki seseorang yang berarti untuknya.

Sakura memain-mainkan pensil yang ada di tangan kanannya sementara matanya menatap keluar jendela. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Suara Tokimune-sensei membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok pria berambut pirang yang ada di depan kelas. Mata biru pria itu menatap mata hijau Sakura kemudian tersenyum. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu, entah kenapa wajahnya memerah.

Pria itu mengenakan gakuran hitam dengan beberapa kancing bagian atas dibiarkan terbuka. Rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan. Dari penampilannya terlihat kalau ia adalah pria yang menyukai olahraga.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" seru pria itu penuh semangat. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku baru saja pindah dari Ame-gakure kemarin. Dan mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi teman baru kalian. Mohon bantuannya ya teman-teman!" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Apa ada yang mau bertanya pada Uzumaki?" Tokimune-sensei berkata seakan ia sedang membuka sesi tanya jawab pada suatu acara infotainment.

"Naruto-san apa hobimu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat wajahnya tersipu malu.

"Hobiku? Hobiku tentu saja makan ramen!" jawab Naruto ceria.

"Apa olahraga favoritmu?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Sepak bola! Aku suka sekali sepak bola!!" Ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah punya pacar?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu, seperti apa tipe wanita idamanmu?" Lanjut Ino.

"Hei, Yamanaka untuk apa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?!" Tokimune-sensei sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaan Ino yang mulai tidak wajar.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa sensei" Naruto tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Tokimune. "Hmm seperti apa ya? Tentu saja dia itu harus cantik, baik, penyayang, penyabar, tekun, tidak egois dan tidak mudah putus asa. Tentu saja dia juga harus kuat. 'Kuat' disini berarti ia memiliki mental yang kuat."

"Apa aku termasuk tipemu?" tanya Ino.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali belum mengenalmu." Tolak Naruto dingin.

"Huh konyol." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kembali menghadap keluar jendela.

"Sudah cukup sesi tanya jawabnya. Nah, Naruto silakan duduk di…" Tokimune berhenti sesaat. Matanya mencari bangku kosong, akhirnya ia menemukan satu bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura. "Sebelah Haruno. Haruno angkat tanganmu!"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Naruto meletakkan tasnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

"Kenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menunduk, ia berbisik "Uzumaki-san, tolong jauhi aku."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kaget.

_Nanti kau akan terluka_

_Sama sepertiku._

Sakura mengambil pensilnya kemudian mengambil buku matematika yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ia menyibukkan dirinya sendiri berpura-pura tidak mendengar Naruto.

"TING TONG" bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sakura memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tasnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Sakura! Berhenti! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan denganmu!" Naruto berusaha mencegah Sakura namun gagal. Sakura telah berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Biarkan saja gadis aneh itu. Naruto-kun" Ino menarik tangan Naruto. "Sudah sepantasnya dia pergi, dia tidak pantas bersama manusia normal seperti kita kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu Naruto-kun? Dia itu manusia setengah siluman. Dia bisa saja membawa kutukan." Ino menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan! " Naruto melepaskan genggaman Ino dengan paksa kemudian berlari menyusul Sakura.

-

-

"Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja." Pipi Sakura memerah.

"Panggil aku dengan namaku."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Sasuke, bukan Uchiha. Uchiha itu nama keluargaku."

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun."

"Ya, begitu."

Sakura menatap langit biru di atasnya ia melihat beberapa burung camar berterbangan di langit luas. Musim semi masih belum berakhir, bunga sakura masih bermekaran dimana-mana. Air danau bergerak tenang seakan tak ada yang mampu mengusiknya.

Sakura kembali menatap lelaki beryukata hitam yang duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya. Ia sedikit heran dengan tindakan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau lihat apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

"Aneh."

"Ya. Aku memang aneh." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Tapi kenapa kau mau bersama orang aneh sepertiku? Apa kau tidak takut dimusuhi oleh penduduk desa?"

_Dimusuhi? Tidak mungkin._

_Karena yang bisa melihatku hanya kau._

"Aku hanya bosan. Itu saja." Raut wajah Sakura tampak kecewa. "Aku merasa kau menarik. Kau bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke, mata hijaunya terlihat kaget.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura. Ia merasakan suatu sensasi yang aneh saat tangan dingin Sasuke menggenggam jemari tangannya.

_Tangannya terasa dingin. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman._

Sakura mempererat genggaman tangannya.

_Ketika ia menggenggam tanganku aku merasa aman. Aku merasa tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyakitiku lagi._

"Sudah sampai." Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar ketika melihat sebuah air terjun yang tidak terlalu besar dengan pelangi yang menghiasinya. Beberapa burung terbang rendah di sekitarnya.

"Indahnya…" Sakura menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"Kau sering pergi ke sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak juga."

"Aku tidak menyangka ada tempat seindah ini." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di tepi air terjun. Memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air yang jernih.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura. Matanya masih menatap air yang bergemericik.

"Hn"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke menatap mata hijau Sakura.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi temanku." Sakura balas menatap mata Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hmph."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Sakura yang menahan tawa.

"Tidak. Kupikir kau akan berkata 'ah tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu.' Atau ' kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku.' Ternyata kau benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa berbasa-basi ya?"

"Aku benci basa-basi."

"Hei, setidaknya bicaralah agak panjang sedikit. Aku perhatikan kau tidak pernah bicara lebih dari dua kalimat."

"Kau keberatan dengan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke. Mata onyxnya menatap mata emerald Sakura tajam. Sesaat Sakura merasa takut dengan tatapannya itu.

"Tidak juga sih." Sakura kembali memalingkan pandangannya menatap air terjun. _Gawat, sepertinya aku salah bicara._

"Ah, sudah sore. Aku harus pulang." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke-kun!" Ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Whew, akhirnya chap 2 kelar... pendek banget ya??? Ah udahlah...

Nanti reviewnya kubalas deh soalnya ada masalah nih dengan komputerku.

Makasih udah mau review dan baca fic ini...

Review bikin aku semangat nulis nih...

-


	3. Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama / Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

* * *

**The Melody of Loneliness**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 3: Naruto**

"BRUKK" Sakura terjatuh dari tangga yang ada di halaman depan sekolah. Sepertinya ada orang yang sengaja membuatnya terjatuh.

Sakura bangkit dari jatuhnya. Menahan rasa sakit yang timbul akibat luka yang ada di lutut dan sikunya. Darah segar mengalir dari lututnya. Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih. Rambut merah mudanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Matahari bersinar terik memperparah rasa sakit yang di derita Sakura. Sakura hampir saja terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya jika tak ada yang menahannya. Sakura merasakan sepasang tangan besar yang terlihat kuat menangkapnya mencegahnya untuk terjatuh yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menatap ke sumber suara. Seketika mata hijaunya menemukan sepasang mata biru yang terlihat khawatir.

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berusaha bangkit namun gagal. Naruto kembali menangkap Sakura. Ia menggendong Sakura secara bridal style. "Turunkan aku." Sakura berusaha turun dari gendongan Naruto namun usahanya kembali gagal.

"Kau harus kubawa ke UKS." Ujar Naruto singkat.

"Uzumaki-san kumohon turunkan aku." Pinta Sakura memelas. Ia mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan gadis-gadis yang memandangnya jijik.

"_Lihat anak siluman itu cari kesempatan!"_

"_Cih, beraninya dia cari perhatian dengan Naruto-kun"_

"_Menyebalkan"_

Bisik-bisik tak mengenakkan itu makin membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya Naruto juga merasakan perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Mata ceruleannya menatap mata emerald Sakura lembut. "Jangan dengarkan mereka."

Sakura hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak hingga ia merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas. _Aku ingin pergi dari sini._

Naruto menatap gadis-gadis yang berbisik-bisik di sekitarnya dengan tatapan marah. Mata birunya berkilat "Jaga mulut kalian."

Sontak gadis-gadis itu segera menutup rapat-rapat mulut mereka, sedikit ngeri dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tidak biasanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Ia membaringkan Sakura di ranjang UKS kemudian segera mengambil antiseptik dan sebaskom air bersih serta kapas untuk membersihkan luka Sakura.

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab mata emeraldnya hanya memperhatikan pria blonde yang sedang membersihkan lukanya dengan lembut berhati-hati agar tidak membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Kalau sakit bilang saja." Naruto kembali mengambil kapas untuk membersihkan luka Sakura. Seketika matanya melebar melihat luka-luka yang ada di tangan dan kaki gadis itu.

_Astaga, apa yang mereka lakukan padanya?_

Naruto tak habis pikir, mengapa orang-orang di Konoha mampu berbuat sekejam itu pada gadis ini. Mereka menyiksa Sakura baik fisik maupun psikologis. Walaupun ia tidak begitu mengenal gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini, jiwa kemanusiaannya mengatakan kalau perlakuan mereka jauh di atas kata wajar.

Ia hanya seorang gadis polos yang tidak bersalah.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa mereka begitu tidak adil padanya?

Apakah ia tidak berhak hidup bahagia?

"Ano…" Sakura berusaha memecah keheningan yang sempat terasa tidak enak tadi. Ia membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dengan sukses.

"Ya, ada apa, Sakura?"

"Terima kasih." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha menghindari tatapan cerulean Naruto.

"Sama-sama." Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan semua giginya.

"…" Wajah Sakura memerah melihat senyuman tulus Naruto. Seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ada orang yang tersenyum tulus untuk dirinya, kecuali ibunya sendiri. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sedikit berjengit ketika Naruto memberi antiseptik pada luka-lukanya.

"Maaf, sakit ya?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Walaupun Sakura tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, ia tahu saat ini ia sedang menahan rasa sakit. Ia sempat melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk tampak mengernyit.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Yosh. Sudah selesai." Naruto bangkit setelah membebat luka-luka Sakura dengan perban.

"A… arigatou gozaimashita." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memberi hormat pada Naruto.

"Tidak usah seformal itu." Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, canggung dengan perlakuan Sakura padanya.

"Tapi uzumaki-san…" Sakura tak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Naruto telah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Panggil aku Naruto saja. Bisa kan?" Mata ceruleannya seakan memohon pada mata emerald Sakura. Tatapan sendu itu makin membuat Sakura merasa salah tingkah.

"Ta… pi…" Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa kata-katanya seakan tersendat bila ia berbicara dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Wajahnya memerah. Ia belum pernah berada sedekat ini dengan seorang pria kecuali Sasuke.

"Na-ru-to." Naruto mengeja namanya perlahan seperti sedang mengajari balita berbicara. Mengamati perubahan warna di wajah Sakura yang sangat signifikan ia tertawa kecil.

"Naruto." Akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya. Ia tampak ragu-ragu memanggil nama teman barunya itu.

"Apa Sakura-chan?" ujar Naruto dengan nada jahil. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyum ceria yang biasanya selalu muncul di wajahnya saat ia senang.

"Ano… apa kau tidak takut padaku?" Sakura berusaha menahan suaranya. Ia berkata pelan. "Mereka bilang aku ini monster…"

Mata biru Naruto kembali bergejolak, banyak emosi yang melintas di mata indah itu.

"_Naruto… sebagai penerus klan Uzumaki, kau harus menyegel kekuatan monster setengah siluman itu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa kau kupindahkan ke Konoha."_

"_Tou-san, apa yang akan terjadi bila aku menyegel kekuatannya?"_

"_Dia akan mati."_

Naruto berusaha menepis berbagai pikiran yang datang. Ia tak habis pikir jika monster setengah siluman yang disebutkan ayahnya adalah seorang gadis lemah yang sangat polos. Saat itu ia sudah bertekad kuat akan melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pewaris tunggal Klan pembasmi siluman, Uzumaki, dengan penuh tanggung jawab. Bahkan ia sudah menekankan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak boleh ragu-ragu membunuh monster itu karena monster setengah siluman memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar dan dapat menimbulkan bahaya yang sangat besar bagi manusia.

Tapi… apa daya bila monster yang harus dibunuhnya adalah gadis cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini? Jujur saja sejak awal melihat gadis ini Naruto sudah tahu kalau gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis lainnya tapi alangkah kagetnya ia ketika mengetahui hal pahit ini. Gadis yang disukainya sejak pandangan pertama adalah seorang mesin pembunuh yang belum aktif dan harus segera dimusnahkan sebelum kekuatannya bangkit sepenuhnya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang lalu tersenyum membalas Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku tidak takut padamu. Aku tidak peduli kau itu apa, aku tetap akan berteman denganmu." Jawabnya mantap, berusaha menyingkirkan segala keraguan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Sakura pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mau berteman denganku." Senyuman manis terpasang di bibir gadis pink itu

_Oh, Kami-sama… aku tak bisa membunuhnya. _

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Aku jatuh cinta padanya._

_Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis yang harus kubunuh._

_Kami-sama… apa yang harus kulakukan?_

-TSUZUKU-_  
_

_

* * *

_

Pendek?

Emang.

Maksa?

Emang.

(Ni authornya stress ya?)

Chapter yang ini maksa abis. habisnya kalo ga kupublish sekarang ga tau kapan lagi bisa publishnya.

Oke... review please...

Thank's buat semua yang udah baca...


End file.
